


Yandere Swift Street Punks RP

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Street Punks
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: An rp





	Yandere Swift Street Punks RP

Kansas was riding her bike home from her part-time job as a waitress. She loves riding her bike because her hair was blowing through her hair.

Swift was putting his jacket on as he went out for a walk to get some fresh air.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla was walking home from her friends house and she suddenly heard footsteps behind her.

MC was walking around the city as he saw a pretty girl on a bike. He smirked and waved hi at her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kansas tried to stop as she hit the brakes. "I'm almost hit you. I'm sorry." She said.

Swift was walking towards the prettiest girl who is walking towards him. He had a smirk on his face and waved at her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla did not know him at all so she started to back away and she broke out into a run.

MC smirked at her.  
"Hey there baby. You are lookin pretty damn fine." He decided to grab her and take her back to their crib.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kansas tried to get away from him. “Let me go!” She said.

Swift ran towards her and then jumped over her to block her from escaping.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb by 8pm central usa time  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay. See you then  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla was about to scream for help hoping someone would come help her and save her. She started to cry.

MC put a hand over her mouth and he brought her to his bedroom in the crib and he threw her onto his bed pinning her down smirking.

Back  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay.

Swift put his hand over her mouth as he took her back to his crib where he shares with his brothers. 

Kansas look up at him as she was fighting to get out of his grip. "Ugh. Let me go!" She said.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Mmm! Mmmm!” Kayla muffled one his hand as she still continued to cry and sob. She kicked and punched him.

MC then shook his head no ad climbed on top of her on his bed pinning her down and kissed her passionately.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Swift took her up to his bedroom and pinned her down on the bed. "You're not going anywhere, angel cakes." He said. 

Kansas pulled her head away. "Let me go! Right now!" She cried. She couldn't even move her arms because he had a tight grip on them.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Please sir! Stop! I don’t want this! Please let me go! Go find a slut or someone else!” Kayla said crying.

MC shook his head no ignoring her as he shoved his tongue into her mouth and did a little tango with their tongues growling.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Uh-huh! You're mine now." Swift said as he wiggled his finger in the air. His door was already locked. 

Kansas closed her eyes tightly. All her tongue can feel is his tongue piercing. His tongue piercing!?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla just cried and sobbed some more.  
“B-\but you’re just a playboy. Once you fuck me you’ll get rid of me and go onto some other girl!”

MC smirked and he then came out on top as his lips suckled on her neck while his hands caressed her inner thighs.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Not planning to, my dear." Swift said. He got on top of her. "I'm planning on keeping you." He said.

Kansas was biting her bottom lip from ever moaning or screaming. She kept her eyes closed and her head away from him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"B-but I already have a boyfriend!" Kayla said as she looked away from him blushing.

MC then groped and squeezed her boobs while he bit her across his shoulders.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I'll make you to forget about your boyfriend." Swift said as he began to groped her breast and then squeeze them. 

Kansas let out a small scream. "Let me go! Right now!" She said.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla could not help but moan and mewl out in pleasure. He was making her cheat. He was the worst she decided.

MC shook his head no as he ripped all of her clothes off of her and he suckled on a breast.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay

Swift began to take her clothes off by throwing them onto the floor. He even tied her hands so, she won't hit him or push him away. He took his jacket and shirt off by throwing them onto the floor. He lick her neck, then suck on the spot and then bit the same spot by leaving hickey and bruises. He groped her breasts and then squeezed them.

Kansas pushed him away on his shoulders. "N-no. Stop!" She said.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla continued to cry and sob. Wait he was one of the street punks.  
“Swift please! Your snake bites are hurting me!” She said crying and sobbing.

MC completely left her butt naked as he made her nipple harden and pop and now he moved onto the second one. He licked and bit that breast as well.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Swift perked his head up with a smirk on his face. "You finally catch on to find out who I really am." He said. He went back to suck on her nipple to make it harden while squeezing her other breast. 

Kansas remembers that he's one of the street punks. "MC! Stop! That hurts!" She cried as tears were threaten to fall down.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
See you tomorrow  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay. See you tomorrow  
Today at 9:57 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey morning. Will do my part now. We can do more of our group rp later  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla just growled and struggled.  
"I will have you know I will never love you! I hate people who steal do drugs drink and smoke like you lowlifes!"

MC just smirked and ignored her at this and he then inserted two digits into her pussy and he fucked her with them and curled them inside her growling.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay. I'll be on and off from our group RP because I have to my parents for my niece and nephew's bedroom.

Swift smirked as he inserted two fingers into her pussy and began to thrust a couple of times nonstop. 

Kansas let out a whimpered. "S-stop! No more! I will never love you." She said as she tried to push him away from her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok and can swift plz reply to what kayla said to him?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay.

Swift smirked as he inserted two fingers into her pussy and began to thrust a couple of times nonstop. "You're not the boss of me. I'm in control." He said.

Kansas let out a whimpered. "S-stop! No more! I will never love you." She said as she tried to push him away from her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um she was not bossing him around can he reply to what she said plz  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay, I'll try again.

Swift smirked as he inserted two fingers into her pussy and began to thrust a couple of times nonstop. "We don't steal, do drugs or drink. My brother is only one who smokes. But most of all we like beat anybody up who will take over our turf." He said.

Kansas let out a whimpered. "S-stop! No more! I will never love you." She said as she tried to push him away from her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Perfect thanks  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla moaned out as she arched her back and she tried to get her hands freed that were currently tied. She dug her feet into his mattress mewling.

MC then smirked thrusting his two fingers in and out of her as he kissed her lips passionately and roughly scissoring her insides.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Swift kept thrusting his fingers in and out of her. "That's right. I'll make you fall in love with me and cheat on your boyfriend." He said.

Kansas pulled her head away from his kisses. She kept her hands on his shoulders by pushing him away. "S-stop! It hurts! I have a boyfriend!" She cried.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay. Take your time. I have things to do.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I will never fall in love with you you fuckin rapist asshole!" Kayla growled and kicked his face.

MC just smirked at this.  
"I will make you forget about him and you will eventually fall for me baby," hr purred taking his digits out and brought out his dick.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Swift put her legs down underneath him. “We’ll see about that.” He growled.

Kansas’ eyes went widen. “I will never love you! My boyfriend loves me! You’re an asshole!” She cried.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla just spat in his face and head butted him too because she was very pissed off right now.

MC growled and he just ignored her and he rammed his dick into her pretty hard and fast as he thrusted deeper into her smirking.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Swift wiped the spit off his face. “Alright. That’s it.” He said as he undo his pants and pulled his dick.

Kansas let out a scream. She kept pushing him, pounding her fists nothing. She did what no one would ever do but to slap him in the face.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"No please! Anything but that!" Kayla said as she started to cry and sob.  
"You are not even my type Swift!"

MC thrusted harder faster and deeper into her as he gripped onto her hips and he bit her and suckled on her earlobe.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Swift put his finger to her lips. “Don’t be like that. You’re my type.” He said as he stick his dick deeper into her as he began to thrust a couple of times.

Kansas let out a whimper while biting her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning. She kept thinking about that is he making her to forget about her boyfriend? What is he doing to her?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
While Kayla was not a virgin tears still streamed down her cheeks because she was getting raped. She whimpered softly.

MC was fucking and humping her rougher and more aggressively as he kissed her earlobe sucking on it.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Swift kept pounding deeper and harder into her a couple of times nonstop.

Kansas kept turning her head away from him. She had tears streaming down her cheeks because of he was rough and aggressive.

Kayla moaned out softly as she arched her back since she could not do anything with her hands because they were tied.

MC stopped staying still as he now thrusted more gently and slowly into her as he kissed her cheek stroking it.

Swift kept thrusting nonstop deeper and harder inside of her a couple of times. He dug his fingers into her hips.

Kansas had tears streaming down her face. She wasn't a virgin but she's going to be carrying his child. She closed her eyes.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Do you wanna continue more with our group rp? And can you ask rihanna if she wants to as well?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I’ll be on the doc  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Us rihanna not replying? I messaged her quite a few times today and she never responded  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
That’s odd. Do you want to continue with our RP  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yeah sure in pms our street punks one  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Ahh god! Fuck Swift you’re so fuckin sexy and hot!” Kayla shouted and mewled out as she was finally broken. She twitched in delight.

MC then found and reached her core and he thrusted into it multiple times and then he orgasmed and climaxed into her panting.

Swift kept pounding deeper and harder for a few more times and then he climaxed inside of her. "That's a good girl." He said as he petted her on her head.

Kansas let out a scream. She was panting as there were tears streaming down her face as she stared at the wall.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla wasn’t ready to climax yet though. She told him to thrust into her a few more good hard rough times. She whimpered softly.

MC thrusted into her a few more good times and he eventually pulled and slid out of her collapsing next to her.

Swift smirked. "Scream for my name. Tell me how do you like it?" He said as he did a few more thrusts inside of her.

Kansas wanted to move away from him. She cling onto the sheets because she didn't want him to hold her or play with her body. She curled up into a ball as she had more tears streaming down her face.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Ahh Swift please! I fuckin love it! My boyfriend doesn’t fuck me as rough and as great as you do!” Kayla said whimpering.

MC pulled her into his arms and kept her ankles and her wrists now tied so she wouldn’t escape. He nuzzled her neck and chirred.

Swift smirk as he grunts as he climaxed into her one last time. "That's a good girl. I know how to make you forget about your boyfriend." He said as he pulled out of her.

Kansas had tears streaming down her cheeks. She lay there in his arms...naked. She wanted to be alone in the room by herself.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla’s hands were still tied though.  
“Can you please untie my wrists Swift? I’ll be with and stay with you. I promise,” she said sighing sadly crying.

MC put blankets over them and once he snuggled against her he whispered good night to her and he closed his masked eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Swift looks at her. "Are you sure? If you ever escape...my brothers will bring you back here." He said.

Kansas shivered at his touch and whispers. She was too tired to fight him as she fell asleep.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I am just back on thats all  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Yes Swift. I will never run away. I promise," Kayla said her eyes now hollow and empty.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay. *whew* I thought you left for the night.

Swift untied the ropes from her wrists and ankles. He got up from the bed as he took her off the bed so he can pulled the covers down. He told her to get into bed.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla nodded and climbed into bed and laid down on right side. She hesitantly kissed his cheek as she shook in fear fron him.

No I did not lol its ok  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay.

Swift put his arm underneath her and brought her closer to him as he laid on his shell. He closed his eyes as he fell asleep.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
The next morning Kayla woke up and she yawned and opened her eyes.  
"You cannot kiss me ever again though Swift. Your snake bites will cut open my lip."

MC was up his masked eyes awake as he watched his mate sleeping and he smiled and stroked her arm up and down.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Swift smirked. "We'll see about that, beautiful." He said as he stroked her cheek towards her stomach. 

Kansas woke up as she look at him and then look away from her. "S-stop. L-let me go." She said as she let out a couple of sniffles.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Swift honey please!" Kayla moaned out as she accidentally rolled on top of him and straddled him by accident.

MC ignored her and shook his head no.  
"Do you want some breakfast my sweet?" He asked cooing to her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Oh, look! Who's getting excited?" Swift said. He had a smirk on his face. "Does my little pet want my dick in her?" He asked. 

"N-no." Kansas said as she look away from him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I am not your pet Swift! I am your equal! That was fuckin sexist! And I rolled on you by accident!" Kayla said her stomach growling.

MC sighed and he got up got dressed and went to go eat breakfast. He sat down and had some cereal and milk.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Swift snickers. "Alright, you get up and I'll go and get you breakfast." He said.

Kansas look away as she used her teeth to untie the ropes from her wrists.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla nodded and she got dressed in the clothes she had on her the night before. She sighed.  
"Can we live away from here in my apartment together?"

MC had no idea what kansas was up to as he continued to crunch his cereal and drink the milk from it.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Swift was putting his shirt on. "What do you mean? In your apartment?" He asked. 

Kansas was using her teeth to untie the ropes because her wrists were getting sore.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I mean I will be with you but I wanna live at my place not here," Kayla said looking up at him.  
"Plus I have to kick my ex out."

MC pretty soon finished his meal and he went back to go see her and check up on her. He growled and untied her but then put a collar around her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Swift look down as he closed his eyes. He couldn't leave his brothers. He has to protect them...but he loves her.

Kansas began to fight by pushing him off her. "Get off me!" She said.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Please? For me?" Kayla said looking up at him cutely and pouting her kissable lips.

MC shook his head no and once he attached the collar to her neck he asked her if she wanted to shower.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Swift clench his fist by his side. "My brothers." He said.

Kansas put her arms over her breasts and her legs covered her wet cavern. "Leave me alone. I don't have to listen to you." She said.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla sighed.  
"Can I at least get my clothes and bring them over here?" She asked sadly.

MC said no.  
"You are my little and you will listen to me or else," he said smirking darkly at her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Swift took her hands into his hands. "Maybe in the future. We can live together." He said as he stroke her cheek.

Kansas kept her arms over her breasts and her legs covered her wet cavern as she look away from him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
But Kayla just flinched and pulled away and looked away from him clutching herself.  
"You are so confusing. You will not let me leave and now you are basically saying we are not gonna live together? What the hell?!"

MC smirked and he was gonna slip her a drug to knock her out so that way he can fuck her to his hearts content. He was slipping it into a drink for her and told her to drink it.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"We will live together in my place. What I meant is after our third or fourth date that we will find a place to live together." Swift said as he kissed her hands.

Kansas look at him as she had an anger look on her face and in her eyes. "No, I will not." She said.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I do not wanna live here though. You place is messy and filthy. If you are not gonna live with me at my place then I cannot live with you!" She said about to call her ex to tell her to get her.

MC growled then sighed.  
"I love you so much baby cakes," he cooed and purred to her as he pressed his forehead against hers.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Swift look at her as he put his hand on her phone. "Don't. If you leave here. I'll...keep fighting for you. Because I love you. You're more beautiful than any other women out there." He said as he pressed his forehead against hers while his voice was breaking.

Kansas turn away from him. "I'm not drinking that. You can't make me." She said.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Can he force her to stay plz?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay.

Swift look at her as he put his hand on her phone. "Don't. Stay here with me. Because I love you. You're more beautiful than any other women out there." He said as he pick her up over his shoulder and place her on the bed. He took her phone out of her hand. "Stay here with me. Or I'll tie you up again." He said.

Kansas turn away from him. "I'm not drinking that. You can't make me." She said as she kept arms over her breasts.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Y-yes sir," Kayla said upset and angry as tears fell down her cheeks.  
"B-but I need all my clothes though!" She said sobbing.

MC smirked as he took the drink into his mouth and kissed her making sure she swallowed it. It would not knock her out but paralyze her body for a good 9 hours.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I'll go and get them. You stay here." Swift said as he stroke her cheek. He pressed his forehead against hers. "Now, will you be a good girl? I'll bring home some 'special' treats." He said.

Kansas' hand went on the bed as her body was being paralyze. She laid down on her back.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"B-but what i-if one if your brothers comes in and r-rapes m-me?" Kayla closing her eyes terrified as she shook in fear.

MC smirked. He now started to feed her breakfast forcing each bite down her throat. He was spoon feeding her like a baby.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Going to sleep night  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay. Good night.

Swift kneel down in front of her. "Don't worry. My bedroom door will be locked. And besides they have girlfriends." He said.

Kansas kept eating her breakfast while laying on her back. Her body is paralyzed and it wasn't listening to her mind.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla then blushed.  
"Or I could just go naked for you all the time or wear nothing but a shirt of yours. Will that turn you on to me?" She blushed.

MC once he was done feeding her he dry humped her and slapped her butt cheeks roughly groping them in between his hands.

Back  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Cant sleep  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay.

Swift went to his dresser as he got a freshly, clean shirt and gave it to her. "Extremely. No matter what you wear or not. You'll always be sexy to me." He said. He and his brothers have their own bathrooms. 

Kansas moaned but her mind is telling her no. She mumble words to him that sounded like 'more slap', 'fuck me' or something like that.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla got naked and put on nothing but his t shirt. She said he could go later.  
"Btw my name is Kayla Swift and how do I look? Also I do not get how you love me when you do not even know me."

MC smirked muttering gladly as he kneaded and suckled and kissed all over plump ass cheeks and slapped them from time to time.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"You're beautiful to me. I will treat you like a queen. Whatever you want, need or eat I'll get it for you." Swift said as he moved her hair out of her face.

Kansas moaned as her ass cheeks got slapped from time to time.

Kayla’s eyes widened at this and she blushed crimson red now looking away from him as she was embarrassed and getting shy.

MC smirked and he continued to do that for a little while until he then inserted his length into her pussy from behind and started thrusting.

“You’re so cute.” Swift said with a smirk on his face.

Kansas kept moaning softly as she kept mumbling ‘Faster’ and ‘harder’.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey sorry I am on  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla still looked away from him and she squeaked as her stomach growled.

MC smirked slapped and gripped onto her butt cheeks as he grunted and he thrusted swifter into her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
It’s okay.

“I’ll go and get you something to eat.” Swift said as he gently stroke her chin.

Kansas kept moaning loudly as her mind kept telling her ‘no’.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb later  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay. See you then.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla nodded and she naked in his t shirt just sat down on his bed and waited.

MC then pounded away at her pussy harder faster and deeper into her growling.

Swift went to get a plate of fruits that have been washed, thanks to his brother Rebel. He put the plate of fruits on the tray. He pour orange juice into a glass. He waited for the bagel to be toasted.

Kansas kept moaning but her mind is telling her 'no' and 'stop'. She wanted him to keep going until she can't sit or stand.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla was still on his bed and she was kicking her feet in the air on the edge of the bed.

MC smirked and he pretty soon orgasmed inside her filling her up with his seeds.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Swift didn't know what she was doing but he kept an eye on the toaster so, he won't burnt the bagel or break the toaster.

Kansas kept moaning. She told him to go deeper and harder.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla then laid down on his bed and then did a somersault on his bed and handstand too.

MC was still thrusting into her obeying her every command as he groaned and he also kissed her neck.

Swift didn't hear what she was doing in his bedroom still as he took the bagel out of the toaster. He thought she might be playing on her phone, looking up some good restaurant for a date or something. He put cream cheese on the bagel slices which were on the plate. He took the tray up to his bedroom.

Kansas kept moaning and panting. What she had in her stomach from the drink earlier was still paralyzing her. She laid on her stomach while her head is on the pillow.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Can we continue our group rp right now plz?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Did Rihanna reply back to you yet?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sadly no  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Me neither.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb in a half hour  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
To do more of our street punks rp  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla was now laying on his bed and she was just rolling over and just bored since Swift took her phone and never gave it back to her.

MC pulled and slipped out of her panting heavily as he laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his plastron.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar

Swift unlocked the door to his bedroom. "Hey, beautiful. Do you want breakfast?" He said with a tray in his hand.

Kansas finally asleep in his arms. Whatever that was in her drink was slowly going away.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Swift please do not keep me locked up like a prisoner in here. Trust me. I will never leave," Kayla said sadly upset looking away from him.

MC eventually fell asleep and he nuzzled her neck in his sleep and rubbed her hips also as well  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Swift put the tray down on the bed. "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to walk around without any pants on. Especially when we have neighbors." He said as he put his hand on the other side of his lip piercings.

Kansas was still sleep from whatever she drank. She was too tired to get up.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"But your shirt is covering my butt and private parts swift!" Kayla said pouting cutely.  
"And can I have my phone back?"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"What's the magic word?" Swift asked as he held his phone. He was only teasing her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Please sweetie?" Kayla looked up at with cute sad soulful eyes and whimpered.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Swift smirked as he gave her phone back not because he want to hold onto for a week but she was being so cute.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla giggled and smiled and then pretty soon started eating her breakfast until she finished it in no time at all.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Swift sat behind her as he was putting a necklace around her neck that used to be his when he was younger. The necklace has a pendant hanging from it.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla hummed in delight at how great the food was and she kissed his cheek and nuzzled him purring.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Swift wrapped his arms around her waist as he kiss her on the back of her head. "You're so beautiful." He said as he whispered into her ear.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla could not help but whimper at this and her cheeks flushed beet red and she gazed up into his masked eyes and kissed his snake bite lips.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Swift kissed her back while his arms around her waist. He brought her down on the bed to keep kissing her. He pulled away as he stared into her eyes. "When I take the tray back downstairs...do you want to start the shower and I'll be right there?" He asked.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla shook her head no.  
"I do not need to shower yet sexy," she said smiling up at him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Okay. I'll be back after I take the tray downstairs to the kitchen." Swift said as he got up from his bed. He lift the tray up from his bed.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla nodded and she got comfortable on his bed and she went on her phone and listened to some music. She suddenly started to cry tears as she thought of how her boyfriend was doing of no ex bf rather.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Swift put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. He put the tray away on the shelf of the island. He went back upstairs as he got to his door when he heard sobbing. He open the door as he saw her on his bed...crying. He closed the door as he went up to her. "Beautiful, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Apparently I just found out my ex when we were still together before I met you was cheating on me the whole time," Kayla said putting her face into her hands.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Swift felt bad as he brought her into his arms and placed her on his lap. He rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth a couple of times.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla leaned against his plastron and she felt her stomach get rounder. She was pregnant with her exs child! She did not know this yet though.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
She continued to sob and cry as tears poured down her cheeks.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Swift put his hand on the back of her head. "It's okay, babe. Let it out." He said. He wanted to go and take care of her ex-boyfriend.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla looked up at him with watery eyes.  
"Please do not ever leave me. My heart is broken and it will sadly take me awhile before I can love you Swift. I am sorry," she said sobbing.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Going to sleep night  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay good night.

"I'm not leaving you. Don't be sorry. I love you too." Swift said as he kept his arms around her.  
Today at 11:17 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla wiped away her years but some of them were still on her cheeks. She snuggled against him fervently clinging to him.

Morning  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Morning

Swift put his hand on her stomach as he gently stroke it. “Kayla, babe?” He asked.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Yes Swift? What is it honey?" Kayla asked him tilting her head to look down at him.

"I'll always be with you and to help you raising your baby and our baby." Swift said as he gently stroke her stomach.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“B-but Swift if not our baby it’s my ex’s baby!” Kayla hoping he wouldn’t leave her and that he would still stay with her even after all that.


End file.
